Frerin's Little Story
by PyramidHead2012
Summary: Just a little thing I wrote up from Frerin's point of view. Enjoy it!


My name is Frerin. I am son of Thrain, who is son of Thror. I am younger brother to Thorin II and elder brother to Lady Dis. And me? Well, I'm dead. Yeah! Miricale I can write right now. Anyways, I was born in The Lonely Mountain in the year T.A. 2751. I grew up a young Prince. Even though Thorin is next in line after our father, I was treated fairly and as his equal. He and I were close. So close that we couldn hardly bare seperation. He was always so protective of me. If I was teased for training in archery, he'd beat up the bullies. If someone he didn't like or felt would do me harm was near me, he'd tell them to leave. Thorin meant well, but at times he was irritating. Anyways, our mother, Jesserah, was a sweet woman. I was her little baby and honestly, I didn't mind being a Momma's boy! It was nice actually.

She would punish us when needed but she'd ease up on the punishement if Thorin or I pouted just right... After a while Thorin stopped being able to trick her. Anyways, T.A. 2760, my little sister, Dis was born. She's a fierce woman and has been since her birth. As a little girl she'd managed to wrap nearly everyone but Mother around her finger. She was sweet but aggressive. She liked to make friends but she was top dog and she knew it. Dis liked to mess with Thorin and I. Lovely woman she turned out to be. She married Svenderell, her childhood best friend, and had two lovely children. My nephews. Their names? Fili (First born) and Kili( Second born.) Thorin and I were always so protective of our sister. We tried to make sure she didn't do anything she'd regret or anything that would hurt her.

Oh, I should talk more about Thorin... He's a great man... Dwarf... Yeah. Any who, this great man was born T.A. 2746. He's a great fighter... And he can be quite loving should he choose. But I watch him now, on his horrid journey to reclaim Erebor, our stolen home in The Lonely Mountain., from the dragin Smaug. It's foolish, if we're being realistic. I love my brother with all my heart but... He's greedy. He claims to not be our grandfather, Thror... But he's wrong. He is just the same. He's greedy and foolish. I hate to watch him be driven mad by a simple hoard of gold. This sounds weird coming from a dwarf, even a dead one, but gold is worthless. It's worth can never measure up to the value of love, family, trust, and loyalty. I learned this from Hobbits, from humans... And even the Elves that Thorin hates so much.

Thorin is a good man, he really is... He just chooses to act like a cold hearted jerk. I love my brother, I do. It breaks my heart to watch him put his own sanity to the test over the ambitions of our father and grandfather.

Fili and Kili though... They are young, strong, and sweet men. The remind me of Thorin and I when we were younger. I wish I could have gotten to see them grow up. I know Svenderell wishes he could have seen his boys grow up. Fili looks almost exactly like his father. Blonde hair, the nose... Everything. Except the eyes. He got the blue eyes of Durin. Kili, the brunette, looks like his beautiful mother, my sister, but he got Sven's brown eyes. He uses my bow while Fili weilds his own father's swords. They stick together, throught thick and thin. They love each other so much. Like Thorin and I.

I died T.A. 2799 at the Battle of Azanulbizar. I fell protecting my brother. The last thing I remember before recently is hearing Thorin's scream of terror as I fell. I remember him holding me close to his own body, begging me to stay alive. I felt his hot tears on my face and I felt his whole body shaking. I saw clearly his tear soaked face, twisted in pain and sorrow... I can still hear his last word to me, "I love you Frerin, please don't leave my side. I need you here, little brother. Please... No amount of gold or wealth can compare to how much I love you..." It was heart breaking to hear him say that, but... It made me happy too. To know that my brother was capable of over coming his greed for me made me happy. I died smiling.


End file.
